When entering an enterprise facility that provides access to a wireless network to employees (or members) and non-employees (or non-members), a visitor to the facility typically signs in at a reception area and is given a password for the wireless network. If the visitor wishes to connect to the wireless network through a user device, the visitor can then enter the password through an enterprise-specific web portal and respond to prompts indicating that the visitor agrees to specific terms and conditions imposed by the enterprise. If the visitor does not wish to connect to the wireless device, or does not agree to the specific terms and conditions imposed by the enterprise, the visitor might disable the wireless network interface on their user device.